Unwanted Solitude
by Winjessin
Summary: My first fan-fiction. Another take on the first time Edward sees Bella. I know it's old, but I love all things vintage. * sigh* I am a hopeless romantic, I hope you know that. The stories aren't the best, but you have to let me warm up a bit. T for safety


EPOV:

Unwanted Solitude

EPOV:

And so another droll day of high school begins. If hearing the thoughts of the lust-filled students was so degrading, imagine having to feel the emotions. Poor Jasper. I shudder. The car doesn't deviate an inch.

" Aw, what's wrong Eddykins? You having some repressed problems? I could always call Tanya……" Emmett trails off teasingly. There's a resounding smack as Rosalie hits him over the head.  
" Ow!" He whines.

Snorting, Alice mutters " Overgrown freak."

" Go jump in a lake." He responds.

Shaking his head, Jasper says, " Emmett, we can't drown, remember?"

Shrugging Emmett responds, " Minor technilty."

" Someone's been reading the dictionary," I scoff.

_Edward shut-up,_ there thoughts respond.

" Alright, alright, I'll shut-up." I grumble.

They resume they're spat. Sighing, I wish I had some one to talk to. For a moment, I vaguely wonder what it would be like to have a mate. Some one who'd always be there for you. A wave of momentary longing and unwanted solitude wash over me before I push it aside, replacing it with an empty void.

_Edward,_ Jaspers' thoughts say slowly and precise, _Maybe you should consider Tanya. Your emotions aren't the best…._ His train of thought wavers and brakes off, after Alice leans against his shoulder.

Pulling into the school parking lot, I quickly shut off the car and jump out, hoping to escape from my siblings. But I stop. Jasper and Alice have their thoughts blocked off from me. What the…? In a moment they're stepping towards me, both with worried expressions.

" Edward.." Alice begins hesitantly, " Jasper told me what you were feeling and-"

" Alice" I growl, breaking her off.

" Edward!" she pleads " Listen to me. You should really consider finding a mate! Please Edward. You'll be happy for once. Edward do it for us! We can't stand seeing you alone all the time."

" It can't be helped Alice," I whisper " Some people are meant to be alone."

I stalk off, just as the bell rings. Saved by the bell. How cliché.

In my mind Alice responds. _That may be. But you're not one of them._

I shake my head. Off to Trig. Then History. Then P.E.

Trigonomatry. Nothing big. Write a test. Simple. Boring. Endure lustful and hateful thoughts and stares.

Then history. Nothing big. I lived through most of today's lessons anyway. Endure more hate and lustful stares and thoughts.

P.E. Control my strength. And speed. Don't break the human's. Turn away and hold my breath when a child gets cut. Good thing Jasper's not here. I barely managed to maintain my own self-control. Endure more lust and hateful stares and thoughts. Whoopee.

Go to the cafeteria. Buy an unnecessary and vile smelling lunch. Ugh. Bagels. Go sit at my table. Ignore the buzz in the back of my head of human thoughts.

No one says anything. Not me. Not Alice. Not Jasper. Not Rosalie. Not Emmett. There's no need to talk.

_Looks like the swan girl is crushing on the Cullen's already. How pathetic. I hate that girl. Why does Mike have to like HER? Why not me? I'm ten times prettier. And richer, too, probably. _

Stanley. The name is enough to send a shiver threw me. Wait. There's no Swan girl here. Wait! Chief Swan's daughter has moved here. I just remembered. Let's see this Swan girl. I wonder what she's thinking. Have to check to make sure she doesn't suspect anything.

I turn around, my vision landing first and Stanley, and then on possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Isabella Marie Swan, that was her name.

She was gorgeous. She had long, dark, mahogany hair spilling down in a thick wave to her waist. Her brown eyes were warm, filled with a quiet intensity screaming knowledge and perceptivity. Hopefully not to perceptive. Her skin was pale, translucent, almost, until she blushes the most delicious shade of red I've ever seen at making eye contact with me. Her red, slightly too-full lips turned a shade lighter as she bites on them in, chastised. She was short, I could tell even though she sat down. But not too short. I turn away quickly, but not before Jasper can sense my emotions. He quirks an eyebrow at my amazement.

" What?" Emmett inquires. "What am I missing?"

Jasper gestures with his eyes to the Swan girl. Emmett raises his eyebrows as well.

" Checking out the Swan girl?" He asks, grinning like an idiot.

" Of course not." I murmur as I respond, but I smile none-the-less.

" Oooooh, Eddies' got a crush!" He giggles. I snort. Emmett's the only man his size who would giggle. He could be so immature.

But that's when it hits me. The true mystery that is Isabella Swan comes to light.

I can't hear her thoughts. 


End file.
